


【司幻】幕后

by LindsayLian



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: BG身辺警護人au, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: shishiou Tsukasa/Asagiri Gen, 司幻
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

这一缘分只需追溯到不久之前，狮子王司还是个风头正盛的拳击选手时。在国外赛场决胜局上的“Play of the game”被带回日本反复播放。他也觉得奇怪，拳击在日本的地位恐怕还不如摔角，又不像某年的橄榄球队获得大胜，回国之后被各大综艺节目遛了一整个季度那样夸张。他一个人拿的奖，非要套上那么多顶帽子，最后反而是给自己添麻烦。有意思的是，他就是在某个综艺节目结识的这个奇怪的客户。

说是结识，实际上只是双方借着主持人的话头打了个照面。著名拳击选手和著名魔术师恐怕只有“著名”两个字有重合点，且只是在各自的圈子里著名，那这个重合点也好像没什么意义。

真正将这两个人的生命线打成结的事件，仅仅发生在那期节目放送后一年。

司的运气不好。他拿到冠军的时候已经被媒体评价为“全盛期已过的选手最后的辉煌”。他并不算年长，但身体在年轻不知收敛的疯狂训练下，在为了应对比赛而食用的不健康的饮食和药物的影响下，逐渐摧毁了他这个人在团队心目中的形象。虽然对于普通人，甚至部分有练习过格斗的人来说，他的身体素质还是要高出一大截，但团队已经找到了更有潜力的苗子，把他安排看饮水机，那就没有什么必要再留在这个没有发挥余地的地方了。

此时狮子王司只刚刚过了28岁的生日，就迎来了他人生中第一次下岗。

而他很快就找到了自己的第二春，那就是当一个BG，即民间的用心棒。他二十出头，跟随团队出国打比赛的，就认识了这个给他第二个饭碗的，名为岛崎章的男人。当时他们团队请了一组保镖，岛崎是领队。而短短几年过去，听说岛崎的职业生涯也和自己一样遭遇了滑铁卢，但现在仍然回归这一行，虽然不是领队，但也如鱼得水。岛崎得知他刚退役不久，在家当妹妹的米虫，好心介绍他来自己公司工作，司欣然接受。

他接下的第一个单子，就是著名魔术师浅雾幻的死亡威胁案。

浅雾幻，26岁，著名魔术表演师。于4月1日开始，每天收到内容相同的死亡威胁传真。内容全都相同，由从不同印刷物剪切字母重新排列组合粘贴的一句话：“Haven't I kill you before?”

幻的人际网很复杂。因为职业的缘故，幻几乎每周都有一个或以上的节目录制，即使没有，拥有百万YouTube粉丝的他也不得不频繁露脸。出乎意料的是，幻的人缘极好。可以说上到电视台的大人物，下到网络上的普通观众，没有一个人会对他恶言相向。经过几天的调查，司越来越摸不着头脑。岛崎给他提出了建议，认为这种情况下的死亡威胁，不会有很大几率出自于陌生人之手，建议他把目光放在熟人作案的可能性。但越调查下去，似乎只会得到“不会有对浅雾幻足够了解的人对他发出死亡威胁”这样的信息。

而浅雾幻本人，则是毫不紧张。说起来倒是他的经纪人紧张兮兮，虽然把第一封传真误认为是愚人节的恶作剧，但第三封到来时，经纪人还是非常迅速地找到了BG。毕竟这样意味不明的传真算不上什么铁证，无法寻求警察的帮助，只得请求民间的保镖来保护他家的宝贝魔术师。

可幸的是，BG到来后连续三天，幻的传真没有再收到威胁信。司和前辈们开始思考仍然是恶作剧的可能性，只有经纪人仍然坚持这是真正的威胁，好说歹说让BG们继续工作。

著名魔术师不差钱，收钱办事的BG站门口站得心安理得，只是稍微委屈了狮子王选手为这个皮肤白得像没晒过太阳的“明星”撑起太阳伞。来监督新人工作的菅沼麻友在背后偷笑，司只能勉力自己的脸背过对准幻咔嚓咔嚓拍摄的长枪短炮。任性的明星毫不怜惜自己的BG，还停了下来，摘下墨镜对着镜头背后朝他尖叫的女粉丝露出鲜花一般的微笑。司突然觉得自己会在被太阳晒死之前被客户气死。

正当司的脑子里充满了消极怠工的情绪时，幻老师再一次收到了传真。

而狮子王司的脸色很差，血妈差。客户在自己眼皮子底下收到传真机发来的威胁信，是对他职业生涯的侮辱。

想想倒觉得奇怪，拿不同字体样式的字母拼接成一个句子，费时不讨好，除了渲染一下气氛，倒也不比普通地打个字强。这不是什么玄幻漫画，没有侦探会凭借扫描件上字体的颜色浓度推测出发信人所用的传真机和油墨是什么型号。

“犯人，还真幽默。”幻老师看起来不慌不忙，还在稳当地给自己勾眼线。勾完眼线他拿起和指甲油同色的唇膏，对着镜子里的狮子王司的嘴唇比划了一下。

司咬了咬后槽牙，一边脸的腮帮子很明显微微鼓了鼓。

“如果您不想让警察处理这件事，那就请配合我们的行动。”

幻不为所动，起身一脚踏上了司旁边的沙发，这回用唇膏对准了真实的狮子王司的嘴唇。司反应慢了一步，下唇中间到左边嘴角都染上了颜色，猛地一扭头更是让不少的紫色膏体沾上了白色的浆洗过的领口。

“哎呀。”唇膏断了一小节，浅雾幻有些心疼，低头小心地旋进去盖好，才跳下沙发拿背影示已有些愠怒的司。

“你就一点都不幽默。”

这人是他通往第二次下岗路上的香蕉皮啊。狮子王司这么想。


	2. 2

查明死亡威胁的来源，并不属于司的工作范围。不如说更正常的发展是，凶手主动对幻老师进行人身伤害，而司和同事们及时保护住幻老师，并把凶手控制住，由警察来处理凶手。合同上描述得清清楚楚，客户必须接受BG这一行业并不像公家的SP那样有很大范围的权力和更系统化的“破案”模式。

不管说得怎么正规和上档次，民间保镖既离不开“民间”这两个字，也离不开“保镖”这两个字。在接受了这个单子之后差不多两个星期内，死亡威胁的传真只是偶尔像请了假似的停止送来，但其他时间仍然照常。而司他们也只是跟着幻的日常公开活动，不活动的时候就在办公室里分析下一次活动场地的安保问题。可难道凶手一直不行动，保镖们就一直按兵不动吗？司朝前辈问出了他的疑问。

“和客户接触最多的是你吧。”前辈状似思考，“你就没有从他身上找到蛛丝马迹吗？比如他会害怕什么东西，对什么东西展露出抵触，或者不是抵触，总之是和平常大相径庭的神态的动作。”

前辈上回跟他说的也差不多是这回事，在现有的信息下，能做出这种事的有非常大几率是幻的熟人。因此如果能从幻的态度上说不定能探查到什么有用的线索。

这一线索很快就展露在他面前。

经纪人仍然疑神疑鬼，甚至是有些神经过敏，每次出行都要求三个以上的高大保镖把幻死死地围住，理由是担心被狙击。幻的吃穿用度由他亲手把关，除非他自己本身就有问题，不然可以说是滴水不漏。他甚至还想监控幻的手机和电脑，理由是担心犯人会从各种渠道发来让幻感到不适的文字图片或视频，但被幻坚决地拒绝了。

事情的转机发生在一次幻“半常驻”的综艺节目的庆功宴上。会社那边已经将司小组保护幻的人数减到了三名，司和女性同事菅沼随身跟着幻，另一称作高梨的留在随行的保姆车内吹空调兼听候调令。幻并没有告诉其他共事的人关于自己被发传真威胁的事，一是犯人有可能就在其中，二是不希望人们对他过于关心。于是两个贴身保镖在此刻就显得格外格格不入。菅沼对幻说附近有个无监控的出入口，要去那里视察一下有没有人跟踪，留司一个人看着幻。

司不明所以，只得更紧张地观察幻的周围，抽空还分神看一看幻的神情有无变化。

这时，幻的嘴角突然向下一撇，就让司这一分神抓捕了下来。很快他就恢复了那一副狐狸一般的微笑脸，以为没有任何一个人发现他的破绽。

司的心脏怦怦直跳，连忙假装没有发现任何情况，用随意的目光扫视四周。庆功宴上的人，幻几乎全都认识，即使不认识，也都是熟脸，要说熟人作案也很有可能从这之中找到凶手。但幻在这档节目算是待了四年之久，如果凶手在这其中，何必要等到现在来下手？自然不能排除最近结仇，或是新来的工作人员这样的可能性。而凶手真的在这其中吗？

幻一直到庆功宴结束也没有再露出那样的表情。等到庆功宴结束，司护送幻回到保姆车上，发现菅沼早已在这里，和高梨聊得火热，怕是已经回车上有一段时间了。

“喂，高梨， 还有新人。”菅沼是个开朗的女人，也擅长在沉默的气氛中找到可以讨论的话题，“你们听说了吗，厚生劳动省的七海大臣，要竞选总理大臣了。”

“你什么时候关心起政治家的事情了？”高梨不怎么感兴趣，但还是接了话。

“他长得超帅啊，有个帅哥总理大臣，怎么想都是件好事吧！”

“你怎么知道的？”

“他刚刚在一个活动上宣布了，电视和网络上都有直播。”

庆功宴会场上也有一台播放着新闻频道的电视，算算时间，似乎刚好。如果第一次找不到人，那第二次有明确所指的话，就很轻易地能找到了。

这也就解释了从上了车之后一直在闭目养神的幻，为什么听到菅沼的话之后，突然撇下嘴角。司盯着他的侧脸，余光还瞟到了难掩紧张的正在开车的经纪人。

狐狸一般的眼神突然瞟了过来，让司愣了一愣。

“你以为你发现了什么？”


	3. 3

岛崎章的公司，也是常有来自政治家的单子，在偶尔他们有见不得光的事情发生，无法求助于专职保护他们的SP时，就由民间的保镖来上任了。他们常常签署各种各样的保密协议，信息可以入耳，却不能出口，这也决定了他们“必须”时不时地听到那些地下交易和爱妻家的桃色绯闻。

菅沼提到的七海大臣，全名七海龙水，出身是拥有200兆资产的航运财阀，和司差不多岁数，就已经是厚生劳动省主管医药食品局的副大臣。这个年纪坐上这把椅子，难免会有人议论他上位的正当性，即使是霞关的同僚也不例外。但这些同僚中的多数，最终都不得不折服于这个年轻政治家来自出身的豪气和自身的实力，嘴和膝盖的软硬程度成反比。而他生的一张俊脸也为他赢到了足够夸张的民众支持率，只可惜日本的总理大臣并不跟从狭义上的一人一票，否则他可以连任总理大臣直到2050年。

就司个人所知道的大概就这些信息。七海龙水这个名字，即使在各个圈子和社交媒体上都炙手可热，但并不怎么出现在他的视线范围内，更不可能让他联想到一个政治家会和他的客户浅雾幻扯上关系。

“你以为你发现了什么？”狐狸还在笑，似乎那个政治家真的不是导致他情绪波动的原因。

高梨和菅沼也发现幻的态度不同往常，于是正襟危坐想看看司能说出什么问题来。

“你和那个人，是认识的吧？”司问。

菅沼忍不住拿皮鞋踢了踢他：“用敬语，小子！”

“是又怎么样？”幻从容回复，丝毫没有被揭穿的窘迫。

“如果您想尽快摆脱威胁，就请配合我们分析您的人际网，那些和您有龃龉熟人有很大嫌疑。”司在每个敬词上都用力过度，导致他的脸色看起来稍微有点凶，“如果我没有分析错，您对这个人既有一定程度上的了解，又有一定程度上的反感。”

“你倒是说说你是怎么分析的。”

“根据我的观察，您很少对别人展示负面（negative）表情。”

“唔，虽然自己说起来有点奇怪，但是这样没错。对合作的人和粉丝们展现笑脸是必要的。”

“但是我刚刚观察到，是两次，您对那个名字起了反应，”司用手指扯了扯嘴角，“嘴角下撇，是本能的反感，您对 嘴角下撇，是本能的反感，您对这个名字做出了反感的反应。”

“你要这样说也没错。但也有可能只是单纯的，‘我不喜欢这个政治家’这样的理由，毕竟是一个政治家，代表部分人的利益的同时也损害另一部分人的利益，我也许就是那另一部分人。”幻反驳他这一点，同时反问，“我想知道你第一次发现我做出反应是在什么时候？”

“是在庆功宴上，当时会场的电视上正在直播新闻，是菅沼前辈刚刚提到的，七海大臣参加活动的直播对吧。您说的可能性我也有考虑过，但经纪人先生的反应也印证了我的看法。”

“哦？”幻瞟了一眼在开车的经纪人，“说说看。”

“不仅是您对七海大臣的事情有反应，经纪人先生也在听到菅沼前辈的话之后变得有些紧张。这么说虽然有点失礼，但经纪人先生毕竟不是公众人物，表情管理不如幻老师做得好也是正常的。”

“嗯，有道理。那按照你的分析，经纪人先生表现出了异样，是因为菅沼小姐提到了七海龙水。同时我也对这个名字有明显的负面反应。你把这两者关联在一起，是基于你对我和我的经纪人之间‘信息完全互通’的猜想吧。”

“……确实是这样没错。”

“那有没有另一种可能：我和我的经纪人分别和七海龙水有人际关系，并且互不知情，而我们两个人都对他有恶感。”

“不是没有这种可能。”

司陷入沉思。他知道短时的思考很难得出正确答案，只是因为有幻的“鼓励”才大胆地说出来，现在掉入自己搭建的陷阱也无可避免。

这时经纪人噗嗤一声笑了出来，让幻不要把别人绕进坑里。

“幻确实认识七海龙水。”经纪人承认道，“我也是因此对七海龙水有了恶感。菅沼小姐说，七海要参选总理大臣了对吧。我正是担心这一点，担心他抬出他和幻的关系为他的参选之路添砖加瓦——他是个贪婪成性，利益至上的政治家，他会利用一切他可以利用的。至于幻和七海的关系，还是让幻自己来说明吧。”

司看向幻，他脸上毫无对刚才那一番胡言乱语感到羞赧的颜色，倒是有点像在责怪经纪人这么快就说出真相。

“我确实也不太喜欢龙水。”司留意到他转变了称呼，“和他是大学的时候认识的，毕业后就基本上失去了联络。和他之间倒不是什么原则问题，只是很早就意识到我和他不是一条路上的人。就像经纪人所说的，他的个性实在不是那么招人喜欢。”

“那么……”

“不过很遗憾，”幻打断了他的猜想，“他确实会利用一切他可以利用的，但他不会用如此没有效率的手段去对待有利用价值的人。”

“我虽然作为受害人，但也可以担保七海龙水这个人，和这次的事件无关。”


	4. 4

狮子王司最终还是被菅沼要求写一篇检讨，作为没有提前把推理和同僚们讨论就自作主张和客户讨论的惩罚。但同时他还收获了高梨前辈的一盒草莓作为鼓励，虽然怎么看都像是给菅沼前辈买的时候给后辈顺带的，但他还是欣然接受，准备今晚下了班带回去给妹妹。

司的妹妹未来，还是个初中生。未来刚刚出生不久，兄妹俩的双亲不幸遇难离世，在亲戚家寄宿了不少日子，稍微大点之后又一度进入孤儿院生活。司当时临近高中毕业，已经可以一边兼顾学业一边打工缴学费和供给生活。上了大学之后更是直接把未来接了出来一直照顾至今，才没有让兄妹两人分离太久。无父无母的未来把司当成唯一的依靠，司为她付出良多也从未有怨言，即使是现役之时也尽可能给未来最多的陪伴。当了BG之后虽然几乎没有休息日，但好在兄妹两人可以每天赶在未来睡觉之前来一个拥抱，给每一个人都补充好迎接翌日的能量。

幻的家庭就和狮子王家截然不同。托这份工作的福，司也拿到了窥探明星魔术师的私宅的机会。幻自然是不和家人住在一起了，不令人意外，他有自己的一套高级公寓。摆设是这个年纪的男子会有的摆设，但在司看来反而有种男子高中生不希望母亲来学校送便当一般的故作冷淡感。在对“浅雾幻”这个人的调查中，司时常会有这种感觉。

他父母健在，分别是大企业的员工和小学的国文老师。偶尔会出现在幻自己阐述的成长故事中，偶尔也会登上综艺节目自己来阐述如何培养出结果和父母的期望大相径庭的明星魔术师。也许是“父母”这一概念在浅雾幻的华丽人生中过于平淡，即使是司在调查过后也很快抛诸脑后，只有在想起自己的妹妹的时候，才会突然感慨这个奇怪的客户有着和自己截然不同的人生。

在幻为七海龙水做出“担保”之后，司基本上也就排除了这个政治家的嫌疑。并不能说是自己推理的逻辑不攻自破，只是想到作为受害人的幻在某种程度上比自己更加清楚会威胁自己的是什么人，即使他并不那么诚实，不把自己所知的一切信息分享出来，但司选择相信。在此之外，和幻的对话对司来说仍然疑点重重，希望自己不会被这一疑点误导，或者说，希望自己并不是已经被误导了。

幻谅解了他的错误推理，经纪人赞许他的推理力和敢言，意外的是这二者并不冲突。庆功宴之后幻就没有其他活动了，除了回了一趟公司取走粉丝送的信和礼物。经纪人在车上把信件粗略都过目了一遍——回程换了一个助理开车，同时负责最后把车开回公司——然后把形状可疑的礼物让三个BG检查过一番，才挨个递给幻。虽然是有检查出不那么上得了大雅之堂的礼物，但大体都健康友善。

司给幻老师当了一回门童，帮忙把成山的礼物送上楼。这之后高梨和菅沼就算下班了，留着司一个人在幻的公寓楼下蹲守。幻所居住的公寓的安保和保密方面都相当有水平，于是也就不需要BG们站在他的家门口当保安。但保险起见，会社仍然安排三人轮班盯梢，以免有特殊情况发生无法及时赶到。司首当其冲，被安排到第一个站岗。

凌晨一点钟换班，司尽量掩饰了自己的情绪，抽空给未来发了邮件说自己可能会很晚才到家。时逢周末，未来回信说会做好夜宵等哥哥。贴心只让他对万恶的会社和客户怨念更深。

又是平安无事的一整夜，平安到蹲守在树丛边的狗仔过来敲他的车窗问摆着一副苦大仇深的脸的他是不是来找住在这座公寓里的大人物寻仇。时间过了十二时，高梨就到了，说是回去没睡着就提前来了。司朝他告了个早退，说妹妹还在家等自己。高梨感同身受，也没反对。

用来给他们蹲守的是会社的车，司自然不能开走。早上来接班的时候司骑的是摩托，经幻老师的同意，停在了公寓二楼的停车场。司电梯也懒得等，直接跑上停车场。倒是没想到，这个时间的停车场，还出现了一个不急着回家的身影。

那个男人并不面熟，但以司看人的经验来说，并不像是这所公寓的住客。男人长着一张不那么抓人的脸，戴着鸭舌帽，穿着军绿色的帆布夹克，双手都插在夹克的兜里。

“停车场有一个陌生人，看起来不像是住户，普通脸，鸭舌帽，军绿色夹克，等的电梯是幻老师家的单元。”司给高梨发了一条邮件。男人很快就等到了深夜的电梯，消失在了司的视线范围内。

高梨也马上回了“收到”，但没有下更多的指示。司看看表，时间已经很晚，于是骑上机车往家里赶。下了车后又收到了“已在幻老师家门口巡视，暂时没发现异样。”的讯息，也让司松了一口气。

打开家门是未来坐在餐桌前等他，见他进来，还没脱掉鞋子就给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“欢迎回来，哥哥。”

“嗯，我回来了。”

“未来做了厚蛋烧和味噌汤，哥哥饿了吧。”

“辛苦了，未来。”司摸摸未来的头，和她一起在餐桌前坐下。

电视上放送着晚间新闻，大多是白天新闻的回放和突发新闻的速报，更多的是前者。未来谨遵哥哥的要求，不允许在上高中之前看深夜的电视剧，所以这个时间只能看新闻频道。

司吃着妹妹做的厚蛋烧觉得无比幸福，也津津有味地看起新闻来。

“4月18日下午15时，厚生劳动省副大臣七海龙水参加知名药企Frontier公司新药Fronos的上市剪彩。七海大臣高度赞扬Frontier公司的研发团队，并希望Frontier公司和厚生劳动省之间的互惠互利，能最终成为科技和民生之间的互惠互利。剪彩结束后，七海大臣宣布今年将参选新一任总理大臣。下面请东京大学医药学院教授松本博士对这次Fronos的上市做出评价……”

司看得目不转睛，突然大叫：“未来，可以回放吗！刚刚这段！”

未来愣了半晌：“啊，因为是智能电视，所以应该可以。”

她拿遥控器摆弄了半天，让这段新闻重新播放了一遍。

“4月18日下午15时，厚生劳动省副大臣七海龙水参加知名药企Frontier公司新药Fronos的上市剪彩。七海大臣高度赞扬Frontier公司的研发团队……”

“停！”

未来按下暂停键。

出现在电视画面上的是Frontier公司研发团队的三名代表，站在最后面的那名，正是司刚刚在停车场见到的那个男人。

“我想知道你第一次发现我做出反应是在什么时候？”他想起幻的反问。

这是暗示，还是误导？

司赶紧打电话给高梨。

“刚才在停车场见到的男人，是Frontier公司研发团队的成员，下午七海大臣就是给这个公司剪彩。”

仍蹲守在楼下的高梨半点不含糊，不消三分钟就来到了幻的家门口按响了门铃。司在电话另一头听着无回应的门铃越来越心慌。只听得高梨似乎用了从经纪人手里拿到的备用钥匙闯进了幻的私宅，他的脚步声急切又凌乱。

“司，幻老师不见了。”


	5. 5

为了尽量不触碰房间内的一切摆设和痕迹，高梨站在门口等了十分钟。期间他依次打了经纪人、菅沼、在会社的电话，从经纪人那边得到了“暂时不要报警”的指示，于是也只能在门口傻站着，等到同僚赶到。

司是第一个到的，毕竟刚刚回到家不久，不比已经在睡着美容觉的菅沼稍显磨蹭。

“怎么样，经纪人那边怎么说？”

“他说先不要报警，先联系看看幻老师是不是自己出去的。”

“会社那边呢？”

“今晚是泽口在值班，我已经让他联系岛崎，应该很快就有回复了。”

“那现在我们应该做什么？”

以前并不是没有发生过保护的客户故意从BG眼皮子底下溜走的事情。通常就是自己认为并不需要保护，但是被身边的相关者要求保护。自由受限的日子过了几天，客户往往就会采取比较极端的行为去拜托这种境地。幻老师可以说完美符合这一情况。

他并不非常积极地去和别人分析究竟是谁发的死亡威胁，也从不表现出对这威胁的焦虑和恐惧，反而以此为乐。相比起来经纪人似乎更加紧张，简直就像知道幻被谁威胁，这威胁有多严重一样。但同时，幻也从未对几位BG有过任何反感的态度，非要说他是受不了被“看管”的不自由，也很难说得通。

“我们能去调监控吗？虽然走廊上的摄像头很有限，甚至有很多死角，但调一下停车场或是大门的摄像头，没准就能看见他的踪迹。”

“不行，我们民间保镖没有调取私人公寓监控录像的权限。最好的情况是等经纪人带着和幻老师的关系证明以及幻老师有生命危险的证据，拜托公寓的安保调摄像……但如果不是警察的话，还是很困难。”还是高梨的经验之谈。

时间在断续的沉默中流淌，司试探地问：“不如，我们进屋看看，他有没有留下什么线索？”

高梨愣了愣，笑道：“又想玩侦探游戏吗？”

“嗯……不是，就是有些在意的地方。”他解释。

“也行，反正就这么等着也没什么用。”说着他用早就预备好的钥匙再次打开了幻的家门，“记得脱鞋，免得到了‘最后’，警察来调查的时候留下了脚印你解释不清楚。”

玄关没有摆放鞋子。幻的鞋子通常都整齐地摆在鞋架上，根据司为数不多的几次光临幻宅的经验可以得知。司仔细清点了鞋架上的鞋子，又开鞋柜看了看，都没有看见白天幻穿着的黑色布洛克皮鞋。

从玄关到客厅这一小段路上没有类似打斗，拖拽的痕迹。这就基本上排除了幻被攻击导致失去意识然后被带走的可能性。

餐桌是空的，客厅的茶几上也没有食物，但有半杯水。容器是透明细长的水杯，杯沿上还有些水痕。四间房间的门都是关着的，但没有上锁，更加没有强行开锁的痕迹。据高梨所说，他第一次闯进门时，玄关，客厅，到开放式餐厅这一段的灯都是亮着的，里屋反而都没有开灯。

司粗略看完里屋，走回餐厅，终于发现了比较特殊的东西。在餐厅和厨房交接的角落，有一个垃圾桶，最顶上放着一个打开的小纸包，牛皮纸的折痕缝隙还残留着一点白色粉末。

“你们怎么就进来了，发现什么了吗？”菅沼这时候走了进来，“不是都已经盯着门口了吗，怎么还能让人给跑了？”

高梨简单地给她解释了一下司发现的七海大臣在药企新药上市的剪彩活动和那个戴鸭舌帽的陌生男人的事情。

“又是七海龙水？这件事真的和七海龙水有关系吗？”

“不一定和他有关系，但这事一定和‘药’脱不了干系了。”司小心地把纸包从纸篓中拿出来，不让里面残留的药粉撒出来，让另外两人仔细看看，“如果是正常的药，一定会贴上标签或者印有字样。”

在餐桌背后的高大储物柜里有一个格子，从外面隔着玻璃看，盛放的全都是家庭常用药物，诸如感冒药，咽痛药和胃药之类。药柜是上了锁的，看起来没有钥匙的话只能暴力打开。

“不敢保证里面一定会藏有同样的东西啊……”

“嗯……如果没有，那就麻烦了。”

“嗯？如果有才麻烦吧？谁知道是不是毒品什么的。”

“这么一点点分量，呼一口气就没了，就算拿去检测也检测不出什么东西吧。”

“不然还是把这柜子敲了，大不了等客户回来再跟他道歉。”菅沼脱下了粗跟的小皮鞋对着玻璃跃跃欲试。

司阻止了她。

深更半夜，三个臭皮匠现在除了可疑的白色粉末，什么都没有发现。虽然有可疑人物出现在周边，但进一步的调查只能增大了幻老师是自己跑出去的可能性。

“我们都先回去吧，明天见到经纪人和岛崎前辈再商量该怎么追踪。”司突然变得异常冷静，反而来指挥起两个前辈。他把牛皮纸包折叠好，放进了自己外套的一个内袋中。

“你要拿那个粉末怎么做？”高梨疑惑。

他答：“有人或许能帮得上忙。”


	6. 6

众人相约清晨八点在咖啡厅见面。稍微有点意外的是BG这边把这一消息传达给经纪人时，一直到清晨六点过半才有人回复。虽然对方也同意这个时间和地点，但总给人一种违和感。

之所以选择这个地点，是有对经纪公司那一头的考虑。在那个夜晚，频繁地进出幻老师的公寓已经是比较不合规矩的事情了，不管是“破坏现场”也好，还是对公寓的其他住户的安全考虑也好，非必要地使用幻宅只能弊大于利。司的会社那边已经有打算去和公寓管理那边申请调取录像，同时也决定对司在停车场发现的陌生人展开调查。

可这些事明显就没有那么快能够解决，关键问题众人还一头雾水，那就是幻的下落。一系列的问题摆在他们面前：幻是自己离开的吗，还是被人带走的？如果是自己离开的，那为什么？如果是被人带走的，这个人是给他发死亡威胁的人吗？如果是，那对方想要什么，幻的命，还是钱？

司起了个大早，虽然因为一脑袋烦心事压根就没怎么睡，但还是尽量提起精神去做事。他同样在六点半出了门，所以算是第一时间收到了经纪人的回复，这让他对经纪人的怀疑渐深。

他的目的地是母校S大，同级生石神千空教授任职的化学实验室。

说是同级生，那自然就是同一岁数。这种阶级差距看起来有点伤人，但出乎意料的是这两个不同专业不同爱好不同性格的人仍然保持着算得上紧密的无关人生的联系。司说的“有人或许能帮得上忙”说的就是他。作为顶尖大学的顶尖化学实验室的顶尖教授，如果说全国只有一个人能帮得上忙，那就只有他了。

石神前一晚就收到了“预约”，所以也是一早就来了实验室开着机器等司。

司从内袋里拿出纸包，递给石神。然后无视了保密协议，把浅雾幻离奇失踪的事情一股脑全说了出来。

“哦？那可真是有趣极了。”石神展开纸包，稍微有点惊讶，“可你也太难为我了，这药量也太少了吧。”

“你能做到的吧？”司擅自拣了一支小试管递了过去，“因为你是千空，所以可以做到的吧？”

石神笑得很自信，他接过试管，开始把粉末溶进水里。

“晚点联系。”

司离开S大的时候已经差不多八点了，好在约定的咖啡厅离S大不算太远，他还有时间去便利店吃个早餐。吃着红豆面包突然悲从中来，好像刚刚“保镖出道”没几天就要面临又一次失业，没钱养家到最后只能天天吃红豆面包。也不知道高梨和菅沼满脸“他最后肯定会自己回来的”的离奇自信是打哪里来的，经验使然？还是幸运A？

经纪人比谁到的都早，司和岛崎，高梨和菅沼也是前脚后脚到。一行人选了一个包厢，等点的咖啡都上齐了，才开始讨论这起事件。

“幻老师的手机关机了。”经纪人率先发言，“询问过了关系比较好的，平时会一起喝酒的朋友，都说没有收到他的联系。”

“是我们通知你他失踪之后马上打的电话吗？”

“是，马上就打了电话。”

“昨天我们也告知过，Frontier公司的研发团队的大木幸成，你和幻老师真的都不认识吗？”

“确实不认识。我知道你们想说他和七海龙水的关系，我出于私心虽然不喜欢那个人，但也想说这种联系太牵强了——如果他们真的在密谋什么，根本不会让七海和大木出现在同一个画面惹人联想。”经纪人喝了口咖啡，继续说，“我也考虑过会不会是和幻老师录过同一期节目或者参加过同一期活动，但我连夜翻遍了近三个月以来幻老师的工作日志，没有发现他的名字。”

“工作日志？那是什么？”

“是幻老师让我做的，把他每一次录节目接触到的人都记录下来。这是为了他的工作，作为魔术表演家收集信息和分析不同人的性格心理对他大有裨益。”

BG四人听得面面相觑，司皱着眉头问：“这里面是不是也记录着很多不可告人的秘密？”

“秘密倒没有，顶多是幻老师根据自己的观察和推理给某个人做出的分析。”

“……那你们有没有想过，这本工作日志可能是他遭到威胁的主要原因？”经验最丰富的岛崎说出了今天在这场讨论中的第一句话。

“什、怎么可能！”

这种情况并不少见。当事人很容易忽略掉一些无比重要的事，无意识地向警察和其他调查人隐瞒信息。这“工作日志”表面上只是一份较为详细的记录，每个人都有可能做，就像每个人可能每时每刻都会对另一个人做出“判断”和“评价”一样。关键是：

“还有谁知道这本日志的存在？”

或者：

“还有谁知道他有写日志的习惯？”

“除了我应该……”经纪人甚少遭遇这样的质疑，面露心慌。

“希望你仔细思考过再回答我们。”岛崎打断了他，“还有一件事，我们昨晚没有和你提。司，你来说。”

被点到名的司组织了一会语言：“我们在他家的垃圾篓里发现了一个没有标签的药粉包。”

“希望你可以提供他的健康状况，病例或者处方，不然我们有理由怀疑他有药物滥用或成瘾的问题。”


	7. 7

经纪人似乎是时候发现，面前这群人已经把“我不信任你”这个态度写在脸上了。

“不可能！”他几乎是立刻喊出声，“什么药粉？幻老师身体一向健康，甚至很少过敏……你们是在暗示他在吸毒吗？”

“请冷静一点，我们只是根据我们所发现的……”

“我要看看那个药包。”

“药包我们已经拿去给专业人士检验了，”岛崎解释道，“不过不用担心，因为有协议在先，我们不会向任何人透露客户的信息。对方也是信得过的方面。”

司偷偷做了个吞咽的动作，抬起手腕看了看表，对所有人说：“现在已经是上午九点整，距离浅雾幻失踪推测已经过去八个小时。”

岛崎补充：“如果过去十二个小时幻老师还没有主动联络我们，或者我们都没能成功联络到幻老师，那我们有责任和义务马上报警。根据经验，警察不会立即受理没有明确生命威胁的失踪案，所以今天这次讨论还有一个目的就是：建议您把幻老师受到威胁的信息一起告诉给警方。我们猜想，警方同样在经过时间的推算后，也会马上受理这起失踪案。”

经过一段情绪失控，经纪人的脸色很差。好在他看起来确实是在认真思考BG这边提议的可行性，或是已经开始在脑内捏造该如何跟警方解释长时间内隐瞒着公众人物受到生命威胁的事情而不上报的原因。

“可以，我接受这个提案。”他也突然冷静下来，“抱歉，刚刚有点失控。我仍然是那句话，幻老师不可能有药物滥用或者成瘾的问题。如果要健康报告的话可以等会和我一起回经纪公司去取，那些文件都放在那里。”

“包括那些工作日志吗？”比起健康报告，司对这个更为好奇，“关于工作日志是否是幻老师受到威胁的原因，您介不介意谈谈您的看法？”

“老实说我不太认可这一猜想。”经纪人已经完全恢复了原先冷淡的，似乎幻的安危与他无关的样子，“要说幻老师写日志的习惯都有谁知道，恐怕看过他的节目的人都知道，他经常在节目上提到自己会对生活中的人和事物随时memo，以方便创作或是分析。但就我个人而言，那份工作日志里虽然有剖析很多争议人物或者尖酸评价的内容，但也并不是完全见不得人。如果说有人会为了这个而伤害到幻，那也过于小气了。”

两方人马的讨论开始得早结束得也早，说到底也只是一杯咖啡的功夫。岛崎让高梨和菅沼陪同经纪人回经纪公司取健康报告和工作日志，自己回会社那边调查Frontier的事。司则是要盯着石神教授那边的检验结果。

“石神教授那边的结果，拿去警察那边应该没问题吧？”

“嗯，没问题的。我们取证的时候，高梨前辈的身上携带有录像和录音设备，千空那边也偶尔会给警方做药物检验，所以直接从那边出检验结果反而效率更高。”

“好，那他那一边就交给你了。等结果的时候可以先回去休息一会，这之后还有得你忙。”

失踪案中，失踪的前12-24小时是最难熬的。这个时间段内，往往人们还不知道受害者是因为什么而失踪，是意外还是人为，都说不准。一旦确定是人为，绑匪那边给出了赎金，反而让人安下心来。如果这个受害者的命的价值比赎金的价格高，那就仅仅是一场破财消灾的闹剧而已。但如果犯人要的不是钱，而是命或者比命和钱更贵的东西，那恐惧就会一直在相关者中弥漫。又或者是：“受害者已死，凶手是他自己”。

司昨晚把高梨送的一盒草莓塞到了机车坐垫底下，忘了拿出来带给妹妹，再打开时已经软塌到汁水都已经盖过了塑料盒的底部。那也就只能丢掉，即使不想浪费也不能食用了。他走进便利店，想了想还是多买了一盒草莓带回去，未来昨晚看着哥哥跑上跑下怕是也担心坏了。结账时司给自己带了一罐刚上市不久还在促销的草莓味可乐。

他一边喝着可乐一边想起幻。幻不抽烟，酒也少沾，要说真要对什么东西成瘾，就只能是可乐了。就连那个垃圾筐里，药包压着的就有两罐已经喝完的可乐。也不知道如果他是被抓走的，那绑匪给不给他买可乐喝。

把空了的罐子丢掉时，他也突然发现自己有点异想天开了。


	8. 8

那三人从经纪公司出来后就直接去了附近的警署，也和早就在那等候的岛崎碰了头。

除了死亡威胁的事情，主要还提供了一些线索。一是Frontier研发团队的大木幸成，在疑似幻失踪的时间段形迹可疑地出现在幻宅公寓的停车场，经岛崎查证，他本人登记在册的住址并不是这栋公寓。二是高梨提供的，他和司两个人进入公寓寻找幻的踪迹的录像，其中也提到了从幻家里找到的神秘药粉，已经交由和警署有长期合作的S大化学实验室的石神千空教授进行检验分析。至于和七海龙水的关系，以及那份工作日志都暂且没有透露出去，经纪人称贸然交出去难免会有泄露的风险，到时候无论是对幻本人还是对日志里记录过的人，都是一场灾难。

即使幻现在正处于灾难中，他仍然说出了这样的话，也不知道该不该夸他爱岗敬业。

警察没有拖延，直接给立了案，第一步就是去调查公寓大楼的监控。趁着等待警方申请搜查令的功夫，岛崎给司传达了这一好消息。司这边则是约了石神千空吃午饭。

倒不是提前就约好的，在司的印象中，石神千空绝对是有实验可以做的时候能一整天都忘了吃饭的那一类型。他从咖啡厅出来，就给石神发了邮件，说会在大学里逛一逛，等他的实验结果出来。万万没想到对方很快就回复，说要中午一起吃饭，这倒让司有些摸不着头脑。为了避人耳目，两人还是选择了一个隐蔽的小餐馆。

“老实说，样品的分量真的太少了。”石神开门见山，“虽然并不是没有办法可以用，但是要冒很大风险。”

“什么风险？”

“没有哪一个检测方法能百分之一百亿准确，如果选择了一个，但最终失败，那就没有再来的机会了。”

“嗯，你别告诉我，一整个早上过去你就得出了这个结论。”

“并不是，其实我心中有了一个猜测。”石神降低了音量，“前提是，你要告诉我，你现在的猜测。”

“对这个药粉的？还是对浅雾幻的？”

“两者都是。”

司思索了一番，认为互通有无也并没有什么大问题。他先大体上把幻收到死亡威胁一直到幻失踪这一段重新讲了一遍，和早上讲的别无二致，但多了一些细节。

“比较可疑的是七海龙水这个人，他不仅和浅雾幻有关联，而且和出现在公寓的陌生人也很有可能有关联。而从浅雾幻和经纪人的态度来看，七海龙水和他还有一定的私人恩怨。最可疑的是，幻亲口否认了七海的作案嫌疑。”

“你在想，他有可能已经知道了是谁在威胁他？”

“嗯，因为他是真的“知道”犯人不是七海龙水。还有一种可能，虽然我没有得到佐证，但我还怀疑他本人。”

“本人？你是说他自己给自己发死亡威胁？目的呢？”

“这就是我说的没有得到佐证。但整件事情在我看来都充斥着人工感，感觉从死亡威胁，到我们BG介入，到浅雾幻失踪，到我们发现可疑的药粉，都是安排出来的流程。”

“怎么说？”

“就拿我们从他的公寓发现药粉来说。他家里的灯，从玄关，客厅，一直开到厨房。关着灯的地方经过我们初步调查没有发现任何异样。而我们找到药粉包的那个纸篓，正好在亮着灯的厨房和餐厅的分界周围。即使是幻的家门钥匙，也是几天前经由经纪人的手交给我们的。就好像知道我们为了找他的线索，一定会进入他的家去调查一样。”

“很有趣的猜想。”

“嗯，说得对，只是没有佐证的猜想而已。警察那边已经立案了，准备去调查公寓的监控。”

石神千空虽然给了一个比较正面的评价，但看起来仍然有些兴致缺缺。

“药粉呢，你怎么看？一般会认为是毒品吧。”

“对于药粉，我还没有什么明确的猜测。从经纪人那里得来的健康报告显示他没有过往病史或者过敏症状，在我们这边看来也不像是有药物成瘾的表现。”

司盯着石神，示意到他说出自己的猜想了。

石神千空喝了口水，清了清嗓子，道：“Fronos，你知道吧。”

他眼睛动了动，似在回忆在哪里听过这个名字，想到后又大吃一惊。

“又是Frontier？是七海龙水昨天参加的那个……”

“不是刚上市那个。”石神千空笃定地说。

“在不见天日的地方，总会有见不得人的事情发生。”


	9. 9

托了妹妹未来的福，他对那些药物的私下交易还是略知一二。

未来体弱，大约是因为早产的缘故，自小就病痛缠身，个子也比同年龄的女孩子要矮许多。司常常为了未来寻访医院，通常都只得到增强免疫力的诊疗建议，兼而又向他推荐许多价格高昂的补品。偶尔一两次去医院拿药的时候，总会在周围碰上几个二道贩子，询问得知情况后就问他要不要购买市面上没有的特效药。

这种所谓药物掮客，或者中间商，在医院周围都不少见。比如有一类，是得知病人去世，就巧言令色从病人家属那里以低价买到还没有开封的诸如靶向药之类，再以高价卖给需要的病人，赚取差价或佣金。明面上只是他们把买家和卖家介绍给对方，但灰色地带中他们赚得盆满钵盈。

石神告诉他，灰色地带之下，还有颜色更浓重的药物黑市，售卖着完全没有经过质量检测或临床试验的药物，目标就是那些基本已经被现有的医疗水平宣判死刑，又无法通过新药临床试验者的测试，只能花钱买命的重症患者。赌，纯粹就是一个赌字，拿钱去赌命而往往会受害于未知事物的残酷。他们未必仅死于自身疾病，也死于药物残次品给他们带来的副作用。

“那是他们一贯的手法。”石神千空说起这件事的语气好像仅讲了一个睡前故事，“Fronos也是一类靶向药，作用机转为蛋白解体抑制剂，是治疗复发和顽固性多发性骨髓瘤的最新的突破。这种病的病发率不高，但完全治愈率却低得离谱，它的上市可以说在医药行业都掀起了很大的波澜。所以如果是它的残次品在黑市中流通，也是说得过去的。”

“这是猜测，还是你已经确定了？”司疑惑不解，“你并不像是那种会说废话的人。”

“一半一半吧。”千空摸了摸耳朵，“基于我自己的经验，和对你描述的整个事件的推理，我认为有一定可能性。所以仅仅是建议你往这个方向查查看。如果能找到样品的话，也方便我这边比对确认成分。”

“行，你说有可能的话。”

“也不必那么信任我，我也有做不到的事。关于那份药粉，可能花的时间还要久一点，我会尽力弄清楚的。”

给予了对对方足够多的信任，司和千空结束了对话。

他抽空回了一趟家，把草莓放在桌上，留了一张字条给妹妹。然后第一时间骑着机车赶去和同僚们会和。此时那边已经拿到了搜查令，准备先对浅雾幻本人的房子进行搜查，再由一位警视带着BG去确认监控中司目击到的可疑人士。

根据七海龙水参加活动的录像，只消在企业官方网站上查一查研发团队的宣传名册，就可以知道他的名字，和官方的联系方式，这也是岛崎的消息来源。但私人调查不比官方，还是需要目击者来指认，再由警方确认身份。

司记得时间是凌晨的12点以后，地点在幻老师所在的B栋的停车场电梯门口。警方分别调出了停车场内的一组摄像头，和电梯内摄像头的监控录像。虽然对方带着鸭舌帽，但所幸镜头足够清晰，动态更加无法掩藏他的容貌，比对过后确实和活动录像中的大木幸成别无二致。

但调查的结果，和司想象中的大不一样。从公寓的访客系统中可以得知，大木幸成是受邀做客，地点是同样在B栋，但却在浅雾幻家楼下两层，也就是13层04号房的户主。监控录像显示，大木幸成12时20分进入了这间屋子，一直到白天7时才从屋子里出来，并且在也有在来访记录上登记了自己的离开时间。

B-13-04的户主是一名女性，她睡眼朦胧地来给警察开门。看见是穿着制服的警察，她傻愣在原地，却不是做了非法的事情被警察找上门的心虚和恐惧。女人也怕惹上麻烦，于是告诉警方，自己是大木的情人，只和他有金钱上的关系，可以从房产的资金来源和大木的访客记录确认这一点。大木每个星期至少会有一天留在这里过夜，但似乎因为有熟人住在附近，所以总是躲躲闪闪，来的时候不仅要转几趟车走一大段路，还要变装会过来。

警察尽职尽责用录音笔记录下和女人的对话，但看起来已然排除了大木幸成的嫌疑，反而责备起BG的多此一举。官方的特殊警力（SP）毕竟和警视厅同出一门，对待私人保镖这一行业总有些鄙视。比如像这样的案子，就会轻易地下了定论，说BG的业务水平必然不如官方的警力，就这还要收取客户高额的费用，实在是钻进钱眼里了。既然没有这个资源，也没有那个能力，又如何能有勇气靠这个吃饭呢。

“辛苦你们了。接下来的事情我们会全权接手，如果有任何结果或消息会直接通知经纪人先生。”

带头的名为东方良平的警官冷漠地想要打发走岛崎和司一行人。

“事情到了这个地步，好像也没有什么需要你们来做了。”


	10. 10

“这不是第一次，当然也不会是最后一次。”

前辈对于这种事算是见多了，但仍然掩不了愤慨和失落。在和警方周旋这件事上，岛崎是个中好手。也是听其他同僚八卦来的消息，岛崎曾经因为某个政治家和SP曾经的领头有过一段针锋相对的日子，那场战争以那位领头被调离中央为结束，无论从哪个角度来看都是相当了不起的经历。曾经在那位领头手下工作的人，也有不了解实情的原因，把实情的责任都归咎给了岛崎和他所在的日之出警备公司。于是也就间接导致了同批和后来的警察都不太待见私人警备的人，更不用说协助他们工作了。这也是原因之一。

司入行不久，不太懂得其中的人情世故。岛崎处事虽然也激进偶尔莽撞，但比起司来说还是更加圆滑。比如对待警方的阻挠，他不太会正面地和他们对着干，而是另辟蹊径，从自己的消息源和推理入手，走警方看不见的那条路。司对此并不是完全赞同，但最终的结果似乎正合他意。

“警方的意思，似乎是排除了大木幸成的嫌疑，但真的如此吗？”司和岛崎的切入点几乎一样。

令众人惊讶的是，经纪人还未经提议便直接拒绝了日之出警备公司的赔偿提案，反而提出了让他们在警方出动的同时也分别调查的要求。经纪人那边由于是直接报案人，所以无论如何警方的每一笔进度都会通知到他，他也答应，会让他们及时得知警方的调查进度。众人虽然在之前的讨论中就认为经纪人有不正常的表现，甚至有嫌疑，但对于他的要求，众人并没有拒绝的道理，反而在心中对他产生感激。有这样可靠又稳当的消息来源，总算可以让他们大展身手而少受限制。

而最另这些“知情人”挂怀的一件事，当属那包神秘药粉了。

“和石神教授的午饭如何，有什么新进展吗？”

“嗯，有是有。虽然他跟我说只是他的推理，但我觉得有调查的意义。”

“说说看。”

司把石神千空告诉他的关于Fronos和药物黑市的事情毫无保留地告诉了几位同僚，并说出了自己的提案。

千空的想法是让司取来黑市中售卖的半成品“Fronos”，再由在实验室的他拿去做对比，以印证他关于“这个神秘药粉就是半成品Fronos”的推测。这样的推测始终建立在大木幸成的可疑，幻疑似对发布会的新闻产生负面情绪，这两点上。可前者暂时被警方推翻，后者更是无法印证。司虽然也认同千空的推理，但证据不足，很难直接告诉给警察，否则可能会弄巧成拙。但和自己人说就不一样，大家手上没有确凿的证据，也没有堪比警方的情报收获，与其像无头苍蝇一样打转，不如在合理的推理下去做能做到的事情。

高梨没有表态，他一向不喜欢没有证据的推理。菅沼和司都表示赞同。毕竟要留一个人去追踪大木幸成的行踪和Frontier的举动，高梨自告奋勇接下了这个任务。

“我认识几个社会记者，说不定可以帮忙调查看看。菅沼可以选择来帮我或是帮司。”岛崎回想了一会，“司，你有没有想法，要怎么取得样品？”

“嗯，我原本计划过两天会去医院给妹妹拿药。您觉着，可不可以由我去医院周边探查药物掮客的消息，如果能探查得到，说不定可以通过他们联系到供货方，即使是购买也可以，拿到一些那种药。”

“是比较有效率但稍微有点风险的做法啊，司。”

“对，所以我认为我一个人去比较好，菅沼前辈就留下来协助岛崎桑调查。”

“我也是这么想的，同意。”菅沼也表态。

岛崎经过一番权衡，也同意了司的提案。以高梨跟踪经纪人那边的消息，岛崎菅沼从社会情报入手，调查整条地下贩药的产业链，司一个人去医院周边“卧底”，这三方同步进行，为最终决定。

“关于社会记者，我也有个熟人想介绍给你。”


	11. 11

司说的熟人名叫北东西南，女性，比他小两个学年，是著名社会周刊的记者。岛崎也透过自己的人际网联系了同属一家周刊的编辑川崎。巧的是，南和川崎，刚刚合作了一起在野党政治献金丑闻的报导，似乎正处于“蜜月期”。

南既然是司的后辈，认识石神千空也并不意外，岛崎向她转达了石神千空和狮子王司在这起事件中起到的作用，和两人推理出来的结果。

“一如既往地乱来啊。”

“是指……？”

“两个人都是吧。”南一歪头，“所以你是来提供线索的咯？”

“啊，并不是这样的。”

岛崎重点给她解释了一遍关于司想要调查地下贩药的提案。为了印证众人的猜想，必须找到可以作证的实物，比如实打实的交易过程——这个已经交由司去做，比如目击者，照片，知情人的证言。这类足以掀起民间巨大反响的灰色产业，自然也足以吸引媒体的目光。若是他们早已取得相关的资料那更好，若是还没有，他们敏锐的嗅觉也会驱使他们去获取信息。

“浅雾幻失踪，已经是个足够劲爆的消息了，我们为什么要舍近求远？不如说你这么直接地告诉我们关于浅雾幻的事情，有点失策了吧。”

“并非是舍近求远，在失踪案已经被警方接手的情况下，一个明星的失踪，远不如一个和炙手可热的年轻政治家联系密切的社会丑闻，要来得劲爆吧？”

“政治家？是指那位……”

“没错，七海龙水。他刚刚参加过，我们怀疑的Frontier公司的新药上市剪彩，还宣布自己要参选下一任的内阁大臣。”

南这时露出了有些为难的表情。

“虽然不想这么说，但七海龙水确实比浅雾幻要有报导价值。”

司在这个时候走进了会议室。他和岛崎出发之前才想起来，如果要和记者跟编辑交换信息，最好还是要做全准备。所以司方才回了一趟公司，把岛崎整理的关于这个事件的资料，包括从经纪人那里拿到的初步调查报告，全部影印了一份，于是才姗姗来迟。南看见司走进来的那一刻，恨不得直接扑上去了。

“司前辈，我以为你不来了！啊啊，比起和大叔聊天，还是司前辈更好。”岛崎大叔挑了挑眉，默默原谅了美人的无礼。

“你们聊的如何？怎么样，要合作吗？”司走到岛崎身边坐下，把材料都摆上桌。

“当然可以，终于能和司前辈一起做事了！”岛崎大叔觉得刚刚被为难的自己过于无辜。

话虽如此，三人还是一起整理了现有的情报，最后要等待编辑来拍板，即使南信心十足，认为这样的计划一定会被通过，并且能取得不亚于在野党政治献金丑闻的效果。

既然这个产业链是早已存在的，那司和同僚们的“后知后觉”就决定他们不可能是第一个发现者。之前并不是没有匿名者投稿到报社来揭露这一灰色产业。甚至北东西南本人也参与过相关事件的采访。那起事件则和倒卖“二手”高价药有关。那些所谓的药物掮客，要比售卖半成品药物的渣滓光明许多。正如石神千空和司提过的那些例子一样，他们帮助买主和卖主互相介绍以赚取佣金，或是直接从卖主手中低价买入再高价（仍低于市场价）卖给买主以赚取差价。南报道过的那起事件，就是本想“回本”的卖主因为没有得到想要的数目，而举报了和自己联络的中间商，最后还让相关部门揪出了好几个非法经营药物买卖的二道贩子。

与此同时，也有周刊的读者发来投稿，说在医院就诊的时候被搭过讪，问需不需要某种药物。一经询问和调查，才发现对方所说的药物压根就没有上市，也不知道哪里来的货源。有人善意地寄信去药企提醒他们正在研发的药物已经出现在隐秘的市场上，药企看似感谢地回应会加强管理，但仍然有人曾经遇见过被推售未上市药物的情况。

这些是北东西南手里掌握的信息。

“所以说你们已经掌握了这些情况，为什么不深入调查呢？”岛崎发问。

“一，我们没有人手，如你们所见，前段时间我们还在忙着揭露政治家的受贿丑闻；”南竖起一根手指，“二，你们的推理是很合理的，如果他们并不真正在意自己未上市的药物出现在地下市场，很可能说明他们不反对，甚至自己在引导这一行为。更加严重的是，他们自己就在做那种事。你们想想，他们从来不警告可能会买到半成品的患者，他们应该警告‘地下流通的药物很可能没有经受过临床检测’。”

“这难道不是更加能引起你们的注意吗？”

“虽然我们是有劲爆消息就连饭都不记得吃的记者，但也不会知道面前是豺狼虎豹也要进去看看他的扁桃体是不是该割掉。不如说，和你们合作，增加了我们暗访的安全度，正中我们的下怀。”

“那难道一天没有像我们一样的警备公司来找你们合作，你们就一天不去调查这个事件？”

“没错。”

司和岛崎面面相觑，似乎都有点为这个理性过头的记者所震惊。

“既然你们决定找Frotier的麻烦，那……”

“我们没有要找它的麻烦，只是想查出真相，找到浅雾幻。”

“那不重要，”南摆了摆手，“重要的是，我假设你们已经明白了这家公司在药物行业的影响范围。”

“比如千空前辈的实验室的投资方，是Frontier这个事实。”


	12. 12

浅雾幻失踪的疑似时间段，即4月19日的凌晨00:00至高梨发现幻并不在家的00:40，同样是基于BG们对大木幸成的怀疑而假设的。警方最初当然也考虑到了这一点，因此上来就直接调取了从0时至1时之间从停车场驶出门的监控录像。

最有嫌疑的是停车场B2号承重柱旁，面对B栋安全通道的摄像头的朝向，和初设略微有点偏差。但经过警方的测试，这一点偏差并不造成能容纳一个人全部身形的死角，后来也经过证实，摄像头的偏移是例行检查的电工下手过重所导致的，只不过是检查后没有及时校正，并不是什么故意之举。

而0时至1时这段时间内从唯一的大门出入的汽车仅有7辆，有3辆在一小时内返回，都是去接家人或朋友；另外4辆分别开去了不同的娱乐场所，且都在该处停留了一整个晚上。经过公寓方对户主的信息登记的检查，以及对这七位户主兼车主的问讯和对其行踪的探访，大体排除了他们的嫌疑。其中车型最大的是一辆七座SUV，也是最有可能藏匿人的车型，在物证科进行收集之后，也排除了嫌疑。

“他们说要把失踪的疑似事件段往前推，一直推到你们把幻送到家的时间。”经纪人复述了一遍警方对他的报告。警方此时已经分别给高梨和司发出了传唤问讯的通知，毕竟他们两个人全程经历了把幻送到家又到发现幻失踪这一过程，而菅沼因为在半路就下车回了家，算是“逃过一劫”。

两人把幻送到公寓时大约是4月18日晚上7点左右，开车的助理把三人放下就回了经纪公司，高梨和司还跟上了楼，看着幻进门之后尽职尽责地检查了走廊一直到电梯和安全通道附近是否有异常——比如奇怪的包裹和脚印之类，然后才离开这一楼层回到楼下。这个时间正好是出入高峰期，下班回家的，饭点出去就餐娱乐的，若都要调查一番，那短时间内怕是得不出个头尾。“多亏”了公寓高档的保密性，走廊并不像普通酒店那样会有摄像头盯紧每一间屋子的门口，甚至如果这个世界有超自然力，那么根本无法证实浅雾幻走出了他的房门。

闻讯过程无需赘言，只不过是重复他所知道的。

同样值得关注的，是高梨负责跟踪大木幸成动向的进展。

东方警官嘴上虽然放了狠话，但也并不敢贸然解除任何人的嫌疑，尤其是现在这个时间，受害者生死未卜，如若轻易放下戒心，那才容易酿成大错。于是他们仍然按照流程，对名为“露莉”的女人展开了询问。

露莉时年32岁，看上去比打扮成熟的菅沼还小几岁。但比起已经55岁的大木幸成来说还是非常年轻。她没有稳定的工作，老家和学生时代的朋友都在北海道，每周有几天会一个人出去逛街，家里也摆着很多的书籍供她阅读，偶尔也会学习一些和大木有关的专业知识。

和大木的关系开始于半年前的冬天，两人结识在露莉当时打工的咖啡馆。确立情人关系之后，露莉就从大木手中获得了现在居住的这套房子，并开始在东京定居。根据保安的证言，大木来访的次数不少，虽然每次都有变装，但反而成为了陌生人辨认出他的一种手段。警方则认为，露莉关于“大木是为了躲避熟人才变装”这一判断，有相当大的可能性。

而大木幸成本人，看起来并不理解警方找上自己的理由，只有在警方提起住在某高级公寓的名叫露莉的女人时，他的公事脸谱才慢慢出现裂痕。

“您放心，如果能够确认你和露莉小姐与这事无关，我们不会向您的夫人透露任何关于露莉小姐的信息。”

“什么、与什么事无关？露莉出事了吗？”

“露莉小姐很安全。我们只想知道，4月18日晚至19日凌晨，你是否去过露莉小姐的公寓。”东方警官把监控录像的截取相片摆在他的面前，“监控中这个头戴鸭舌帽，身穿夹克的男人，是你吗？”

“是我没错……在停车场发生了什么事故吗？”

“并不是事故。那再请问，你除了乘坐电梯上到13层露莉小姐的家，没有再移动去其他地方吗？”

“没有，当时电梯来得很快，中间也没有停，很顺利地直接上到13楼。”

“有谁能证明？”

“难道电梯里没有监控吗？”

大木的回答滴水不漏，让东方警官找不出破绽。最终的闻讯结果和露莉小姐所说，从时间点到两人相见后的细节及无偏差。唯一当东方警官问到为何要变装时，他开始支支吾吾。

“你选择这个位置给情人购置房产，一定经过深思熟虑，不会特意挑选有熟人居住的地区。那么你变装的理由是什么？”

“需要吗？”他没有正面回答，只是回问，“这个，需要理由吗？”


	13. 13

警察的世界可能理解不了有些事是不需要理由的。

光看“嫌疑人”有多大可能作案远远不够。作案三要素，如今只有地点是能够确认，可时间还在追踪中，动机更是不明。大木凭借确凿的证据脱离嫌疑是迟早的事。

提起动机，最有可能引向动机的那条线索，中断了。死亡威胁，已经有五天没有再发来了。

这对任何人来说都不是什么好消息。因为这几乎只能证明一点，即，凶手已经得手，于是便不需要再发威胁信。警方则有更多的想法，他们认为不能排除发威胁信的人不是凶手的可能性，停止发信，不过是因为他是知情人——知道浅雾幻已经失踪，于是也不需要再在警察的眼皮底下行动。警察将这一点转告给了经纪人，意在让经纪人小心提防那几个为数不多的知情人，却没有想到他们已经连成一线。

“到目前为止，警方的调查情况就是这样。”菅沼暂时负责和经纪人接洽。

“高梨君，关于大木幸成那边，有什么发现？”

“嗯，发现一些疑点。”高梨看了眼资料，继续说下去。

“大木幸成，现年55岁，东京都出身。双亲健在，有一个哥哥，在建筑公司上班。和家庭主妇的妻子结婚三十年，没有子嗣，但感情和睦。30岁加入Frontier，算是研发团队的元老级别。生活规律，无不良嗜好，爱好是钓鱼和麻将，但因为工作繁忙，花在上面的时间不多。”

“疑点是？”

“首先是他和情人的房子的问题。根据邻居提供的信息，那间房子是在半年前从前房主手中转卖出去的。我也联系到了前房主，她称当时只有一名女性去看房，且使用的是全现金交款。”

“听起来是很符合情人身份的行为。”

“问题在于，家里是妻子管账的大木，并没有实在的其他金钱来源，是如何能够提供大额现金来买房的。以及，在寻访邻居之余，我冒充推销人员去敲门，和‘露莉’小姐说了几句话。如果如她所说，是一个在居住地周围没有朋友，常年居家，每每自己出行的人……”

“如何？”

“不应该是一个如此健谈的人才对。”

“直觉？”

“是直觉没错。再加上她对警方所说‘金钱交易’，似乎所有开销都来自大木幸成，但前面我也提到，大木的经济来源很可疑。”

“和妻子和睦相处三十年后，突然花钱养情人，这一点也足够可疑了。”司插话道。

“没错，大木幸成作为Frontier研发团队的元老，也曾经接受过网络访问。其中就有提到‘和睦的家庭是进步的基石’，详细描述了妻子在三十年来是如何支持他的工作。”

“我有一个猜测。”岛崎说。

“说说看。”

“他们两个并不是情人关系，可能是她掌握了大木的把柄或是两人合作在密谋什么事。和社会毫无联系，既没有亲人，也没有朋友，只有一个‘提供金钱’的大龄情人，怎么想都不对劲。高梨君，如果方便的话，查查她的背景，在北海道的亲人也好，其他地方认识她的人也好，把她的底细找出来。”

“我尽量。”


	14. 14

此时距离浅雾幻的失踪已经过去了72个小时。

可以知道的事实有几点：一，众人期待的勒索信或者是公开到全社会的直播勒索都没有出现；二，针对浅雾幻的死亡威胁没有再寄送过来。警方仍然在逐一排查浅雾幻所居住公寓的出入记录。

“该死的，他难道还能突然间蒸发了，一点痕迹都找不到？”东方警官就快按捺不住怒气了。

“虽然我们也有怀疑他并没有离开公寓大楼，但是我们不可能每一间屋子都搜索过一遍，这样的搜查令不可能批下来。”

“公寓管理那边好像也和我们对着干，说着什么，‘我们为了保护户主的隐私安全，不可能加装面对着各个房门的摄像头，更不可能让你们逐家逐户去敲门搜屋’。有什么不可能的，人命关天不知道吗？”

“死亡威胁那边查清楚了吗？”

“是的，警部。根据传真机的记录回溯，追踪到发送方是一家专门做在线传真服务的网站。调查过后发现，发送的账户没有登记个人信息，网站方那边也称，无法提供更多信息。”

“死亡威胁的内容呢？”

“经过我们的检索，发现‘Haven't I kill you before?’并不是无端之句，而是出自一款已经关闭服务器的古早网络游戏的台词。台词出自主角加布里尔·莱耶斯，自愿经受药物试验最终失败之后，变成了戴着面具的幽灵。”

“药物试验？”东方警官喃喃自语，“难道真的像那群人说的，和Frontier有关系？”

警方内的对话被稍微删减过后，小部分转述给了经纪人，随后经纪人又事无巨细地转述给BG。岛崎得知死亡威胁的内容和药物试验有些关系，更加肯定了司的想法，也就是这件事和Frontier脱不了干系。

司这边的行动也仿佛受到了鼓舞，在往好的那一面发展。

南考虑到他整个人太显眼——主要是高度，于是不打算让司去当那个潜入者，而是派出了不怎么起眼的一个小记者，阳。阳其貌不扬，身材也较为枯槁干瘦，说他自己患病总要比司可信得多。他当过警察，虽然因为自己犯下过错而被开除，但身手总要比一般人好许多。加上有专业当保镖的司在周边保护，就算出了什么事，也有人及时支援。司也乐得轻松，和南两个人在落位医院旁的咖啡厅坐着聊天。

“和千空前辈说了吗？”

“没有，他在工作，不去打扰他会比较好。”

“看来你对他还是相当信任的。”

南稍微有些疑惑，对于司并不打算深究石神千空隐瞒自己的实验室和Frontier的关系这件事。她对司说过，她并不是想挑拨什么，只是司理应知道这个事实。并且要考虑到如果石神千空是特意隐瞒，那他引导司往针对Frontier的方向去想，除了对朋友的协助以外，是否还有其他的目的。

“在对他的信任以外，就像你所说，如果他有其他的目的，也一定是和我正在做的事情朝着同一个方向的。况且如果是有利益冲突他来提出Frontier的问题，那岂不是更有说服力？虽然暂时还不知道幻老师和这方面有什么关系，但反而更让我肯定朝这个方向调查是正确的。”

“那倒也是，我认识的千空前辈，唯一忠诚的对象只有科学。”

两人聊着石神千空的话题转眼就过去了半小时，从监听器中他们也得知，阳那边似乎终于潜进了医院。他们一起商量的策略是：阳拿着从网上的资料中获取到的详细病症和一些文献中的病例文件，诸如X光片之类，冒充多发性骨髓瘤病人。因为检查并不在该医院做，所以只能让医生给出诊疗意见以及推荐的疗法。

阳会在医生提出化疗建议时，适当地提出，自己听说新上市了一种叫做Fronos特效药，想让医生给出看法，或是获取该类药物的渠道说明。他们所挑选的医院虽然规模不小，但经过调查，并不会像Frontier合作的试点医院迅速地上架新类药物，所以能预测到医生的回答，就只能是建议去药房问一问。这样潜入的第一步就完成了。

当阳顺利地按着流程终于来到药房周围时，有人仿佛嗅到了钱的气息，迅速地来到他身边。

“你需要什么药，兴许我这儿能够帮到你。”


	15. 15

阳稍显大声地重复了一遍他的问题：“你的意思是，你那里会有我需要的药是吗？”

“嘘——小声点，别让药房的人听见了。我们换个地方谈如何？”

周围还算得上安静，来拿药的顾客听见了阳的声音，回头看这两个人。阳视若无睹，来搭讪的人却显得十分紧张，面上的表情也变得很糟糕。

“欸？难道会比药房卖的更便宜吗？”

“那是一定的吧，如果比药房的还要贵那我这生意还有人光顾么？”

阳再抛出几个小问题，让对方以为自己身患难疾，没有买保险，但还好自身的财力还允许这样无底洞地耗费，但苦于难疾没有特别有效果和效率的疗法，以暗示对方自己正是对方的目标客户。他和那人一齐走出医院大门，假意寻找一个可以坐下来聊天的地方。

“那个咖啡厅如何？”阳问，正是南和司所处的咖啡厅。

“这家伙不错。”司看着阳跟在那人背后往咖啡厅的方向走，评价道。

“是，他很聪明。”

“你之前说，他当过警察？是怎么一回事？”

“聪明人很少能够同时做一个很正直的人，他也不例外。倒不是说他做了什么不好的事被警队开除，是经过了一些事后，他发现自己并不适合那里，就主动离开了。具体发生了什么，我认为让他自己来讲述会比较好，前提是他自愿。”

“你倒是很欣赏他。”司摸了摸下巴。

“对自己的下属有足够的了解和尊重是必要的。”南假装没听懂司的言外之意。

时间过得和高中生床头的抽纸消失的速度一样快。从阳开始行动，到成功钓上鱼，这就过去了一个上午。期间两人除了和阳沟通行动上的事，还制定了一些计划小项，根据接下来可能发生的事，来决定报社方面的行动范围。

南在和司跟岛崎的小会后，自然也咨询了主编川崎的意见。主编考虑的事情比南考虑的要多很多，虽然也想做大新闻，但还是向南提出了，暂且先着眼于社会层面而不是一上来就贸然从政治层面攻击，这样的要求，以免牵扯到报社的政治立场并加以诋毁。大体上，川崎是支持南的，所以也给了她足够的资源和自由去放手调查这件事。南作为川崎的下级，有此发言是明指自己和阳，暗指川崎和自己，这样上下级宛如师生的关系传承，倒是让司想起岛崎对自己的指点和帮助。

承重柱上挂着的电子时钟显示已是下午的2点13分，距离浅雾幻的失踪已经过去了86个小时，可能还不止。阳和那人走进餐厅。南提前和阳叮嘱过，不需要和南司二人坐在隔壁桌，而是隔一桌坐，显得更加自然；并且南提前调查过，餐厅除了3号，7号，16号和22号桌位置比较偏以外，其他位置都能够完全被摄像头覆盖，所以要求阳尽可能地不要坐到这些比较偏的位置，虽然那人十有八九不是什么重要人物，但万一以后有需要用到的时候，这一卷监控录像带可以帮上大忙。

此时虽然仍然算得上饭点，但业已接近尾声，餐厅里的座位大多都空了出来，而南和司也提早占去了靠窗的16号桌，为阳排除了一个错误选项。阳跟来那人后面进来，目光在整个餐厅扫了一圈，没有和面对门口的司产生视线接触。

“坐那儿吧，靠窗，光线好。”阳随手一指，指在了前一位顾客刚好结账离开的14号桌。

“由你决定。”那人并没有多意外。

等两人坐定，服务员走过来。阳点了一份茄汁意面和一杯冰水，另一人点了咖喱鸡肉焗饭和柠檬汁。待到服务员写好单子走开，阳给他递上了一张名片。

名片并不属于阳，而是写着印刷厂的一个科长的信息，此人和南的报社有工作联系，互相介绍时交换的名片。为了不暴露个人信息，南决定借来使用。

“实在抱歉。你知道的，做我们这一行的，不会有什么名片，宣传册海报之类的。”对方接过名片，也做起自我介绍来，“我的名字叫田中功至，是个药品中间商。”

“我叫松浦典良，就职于一家印刷厂。”阳说出了名片上的名字，“田中先生说，能够买到我需要的药是吧？”

“我敢说，只要市面上能买到的药，我这里就有渠道拿到比市面上更便宜的。”

“是说仿制药？”

“依据价格决定，原版药也有，仿制药也有。”

服务员来给两人送上饮品，稍微打断了田中的叙说。

“这主要是针对那些不信任仿制药的人，他们迷信原版药的效果，不相信便宜的产品能够有一样的效果，宁可咬咬牙买原版药，但也要斤斤计较地在我这里买更便宜的原版药。”

“能省一点是一点是吧，我能理解。毕竟患上这样的重病，谁也没法知道自己的财产能够使自己支撑到什么时候。”阳喝了一口水，抽了抽鼻子，不轻不重地叹了口气。

“抱歉，如果我刚刚的话无意间影响了您的心情，请恕我失礼。”

“不不，没什么的。”

“恕我冒昧，您患的是什么样的疾病呢？正在服用什么药物呢？”田中终于进入正题。

此时两人的餐品也被端上来，谈话又被稍稍打断。上餐期间阳打翻了他的冰水，在向服务员道谢并致歉之后，又追加了柠檬汽水。相隔两桌距离的，正对着他的司看见了这一动作，朝他点了点头。阳用余光扫到司，才拿起叉子状似纠结地挑起意面。

“不瞒你说，我患上的是多发性骨髓瘤，俗称MM。确诊出来已经一年了，为了工作，一直没有选择住院做化疗，而是让医生给我开一些可以在家自己打的抗癌药，只需要定期复查。但是这好像治标不治本，最近上班的时候也痛到不行，甚至在想要不要让医生开一些止痛药了。”

“不能为了工作而浪费宝贵的治疗时间啊……我虽然对这个病了解得不多，但是应该有更好的办法吧。具体使用的是什么药呢？”

“是地塞米松。没办法啊，虽然还不算年长，但估计有着这样的病，以后也是一个人过了，现在不挣钱难道到最后连止痛药都消费不起么？至于其他的疗法，倒是听说可以骨髓移植，但我心里上还是有点抗拒的吧，感觉自己并没有到那个地步。”

“啊，确实是常用药。那您需要的就是这种药吗？”田中不打算深究客户的就医史，直截了当地聊起了生意，“我看您在药房待了许久，怕是不止是想继续使用地塞米松吧。”

“没错，其实这个月的检查又显示我的病情有了恶化……我这回来医院就是想问医生看看有没有新的治疗药物……”阳停顿了一下，“你是做药物行业的人，应该多多少少听说了最近有一款治疗多发性骨髓瘤的新药刚刚上市了吧。”

“……好像是有这么一回事，叫Fronos对吧。”

“我去了很多家医院，都说还没有进货。问了好多人才知道，上市初期只在药物公司有合作的医院上市，我又跑去那家大学医院，得到的回答却是‘第一批上市的药早就被别人订购光了’。我这种无钱无权的人怕是无福消受。”阳自嘲地笑笑。

“唉，这也是现实，但第一批上市的药物数量有限也算是不成文的规定了，大概是为了探个风声，虽然经过几期临床测试，但还是保险为上。”

“你说你能够搞到对吧，那这个Fronos呢？能搞到吗？只要不是天价，钱不是问题，反正是人死了也带不走的东西。”

“这个……我还是能力有限，像你说的，其实我也是无权无势，没办法和他们抢。”

“唉，果然是这样，我就不该抱什么希望。”阳一下子萎靡下来，意面在盘中剩下一半，他好像也没有精神再进食，显得十分虚弱。

“您也不必那么沮丧。”田中干咳两声，投出一个鱼饵。

“此话怎讲？”

“上市的Fronos是拿不到，可您是否有听过……”田中卖了个小关子。

“是什么？”阳仿佛突然提起了精神。

“未上市的Fronos，您听说过吗？”


	16. 16

司和南离着不太近的距离，并不能完全把那两人的对话听得清明。偶尔能听到一两个词，如“治疗”“上市”“钱”之类的，兼而从阳给他这边使的眼色判断出谈话的进度。

“他是不是学过？”

“什么？”

“演戏？”

“应该没有吧。”

“我看他这神态表情，难不成当过卧底？”

南面露难色：“只能说他有这个天赋而已。话说，你们男生总会有一段，喜欢玩角色扮演，路上捡一根木棍就自称勇者这样的时期吧。”

“我没有。”司斩钉截铁。

“哦，真可怜。”两人又互相调侃了几句，阳那边也没出现什么异样，司紧张了三天的身体不由自主地放松下来，虽然好像有点对不起失踪了三天的受害者就是了。

突然，司平放在餐桌上的手机开始有规律地振动，绿色呼吸灯不停地闪烁。来电者是高梨雅也，他直起身板，一脸严肃。他拿起手机，冲着南往门外一比，示意自己要出去听电话。于是他脚步匆匆地走了出去，边把电话放在耳边，边观察方位，站在窗外，确保阳和南都在自己的视线范围内。

“是，这里是司。”

“司，你那边情况怎么样，结束了吗？”

“还没有结束，但进展很顺利。”司侧头看见阳对面的人也拿起手机，似乎在搜索什么线索，而阳直视正前方，头轻微地点着，“前辈是查到什么了吗，关于露莉女士的事情。”

“是的，这件事稍微有点复杂，需要你也在场。不过也没有那么急……不，你那边结束了就尽快来会社一趟吧，我和岛崎君跟菅沼都在这里等你。”

“嗯，好的，我明白了。”

司挂断电话，进门时顺手在前台结了他和南这桌的账单，接着朝她的方向做了个招呼的手势。

南赶紧把桌上自己的东西，笔电和纸币都收拾好，快步走到司身边，问：“这就要走了吗？”

“阳刚才向我暗示他的谈话快要结束了，想着如果等他们离开了，我们才离开，岂不显得我们在跟踪他？倘若那人只是普通中间商那还好，若是个有警惕的，我们还是小心为上。”

“你说的对。”她想了想，拿出手机发了封邮件，“我等会直接回报社，阳应该也是。你呢，是案件那边有什么新进展吗？”

“嗯，前辈说查到了新的信息，要我回去会社一趟。要我送你一程吗？”

室外日头正盛，窄窄的屋檐没遮住什么阳光，南左边走走右边走走，绕到司背后试图用人墙防晒。听他这么一说，下意识就答：“报社和你那边，顺路么？”

"哦，好像不顺路。"司看了看表，“那你就乘计程车回去吧，早点回去，外头热。”

语罢，司挥了挥手，径直走向自己的机车，戴头盔发动一气呵成，扬长而去。

南被阳光晒得一阵目眩，不禁狠狠地跺了跺脚。

司踏进办公室的时候，看见高梨正在白板上写写画画，菅沼在他旁边抱着手站着，是不是也指点一两句。岛崎靠在办公桌上喝咖啡，马上就发现了回到办公室的司。

“司，你回来了。那边怎么样。”

“嗯。很顺利地接触上了，等正式交易的时候我可能还要再去一趟，估计是明天。”

“好，注意不要留下把柄。最好是用现金，当面交易，不要把他的工作地址或者住址暴露给对方。”

“我清楚的，已经叮嘱过小南了。”司把身上藏的一些装备卸下来，也给自己倒了杯咖啡，“前辈说有进展了，是查到了什么异样的信息吗？”

高梨和菅沼各退一步，向司展示白板上两人共同完成的线索网。中心是他们的调查目标佐藤露莉，各个箭头分别指向她自称的老家北海道，半年前打工所在的咖啡厅，大木幸成，和一个代表她自称一个人出去逛街未知地的问号。

“她没有使用任何社交软件，这一点就很异样。”菅沼说。

“因为我们没法直接查到她的个人信息，所以先从她打工的那家咖啡厅下手。”高梨另起话头，“从和她共事过的员工那里，我们了解到一些信息：她一开始，只和店长约定在那里工作十二周，她也表现出不会在合约结束后继续打工的想法。她在同事中也并没有特别亲密的朋友，也甚少一起聚餐，在私下一起外出等等。为数不多的几次能够了解她个人的场合都是在店长组织的员工聚会上。她也透露出，自己出身于北海道，双亲尚在，家里还有一个妹妹，此外没有更多情报。如菅沼所说，也没有发现她有使用当代女性时兴的社交软件，根据她提供的邮箱地址也没有查到关联的信息。”

他拿起笔，从“咖啡厅”往“北海道”画了个箭头，写上“姐姐”一词。

“咖啡厅员工提供的关于身份的情报和她对警方提供的身份证明基本相同，北海道出身，但是多出来一个妹妹。我们认为对萍水相逢的人隐瞒一些事情是有可能的，但是没有撒谎的必要，尤其是在聚会这样一个放松的场合，因此倾向于认为她没有对同事撒谎，她确实有一个姐姐。但是要想找到她，宛若大海捞针，几乎是不可能的。”

他的笔尖到了大木幸成的名字周围，小指一点一点将其和中心的箭头实线擦成虚线。

“而这个人，自从和露莉的情人关系被‘揭露’之后，再也没有出现在那座公寓附近，也没有再和露莉有过任何接触。”

那么剩下的最后一个落点，就是这个巨大的鲜红色的问号了。

“所以是，需要我去调查她去的地方吗？”司汲取了大量情报，大体知道了现在调查的进展和瓶颈。

“不是，我们已经试着去调查过了。”高梨和菅沼对视了一眼，“菅沼原先的建议是，与其费事去跟踪，不如直接找那位小姐来闻讯，即使她在我们面前说谎，我们也不难找出蛛丝马迹。而正当我们想办法和她取得联系的时候，她主动地联系了我。”

司吃惊地看看岛崎，后者点了点头示意他没听错。

“她让我转告一句话……”

高梨似乎觉得这稍微有些荒谬了。佐藤露莉穿着时髦，她站在按捺不住惊讶的高梨和菅沼面前笑得很自信，气质和那天众人跟着警方敲开她家门遇见的那时的女人判若两人。

“请转告狮子王司，如果有接受真相的觉悟，记得保持手机通讯正常。我会联系他。”


	17. 17

露莉的话如平地一声雷，不仅确认了众人先前的猜想，即此女身上另有隐情，更是至今为止能抓住的唯一线索。

司回来之前，岛崎，菅沼和高梨已就这事做了初步的推导。于是趁司还没有缓过劲来，岛崎接着高梨的话继续下来。

“保险起见，我们已经联系了浅雾幻的经纪人。他一开始没有直接否认浅雾幻和露莉女士是否相识，而是向我们询问了露莉对我们说的话。我见没有什么隐瞒的必要，就如实相告……”

“看来真相很快就要大白了，就请按照那位女士所说的行动吧，辛苦你们了。”高梨是个急性子，直接打断了岛崎，“经纪人的原话是这样的。”

“意思是，经纪人也对我们隐瞒了什么吗？”

“没有其他的可能性了。”

“这难道是什么诅咒吗？我感觉自从我入职以来，就没见过省心的客户。”岛崎章勉强地笑着抱怨。

“真不容易，等到这一天听见从你口中说出这样的话。”高梨嘲讽道，“你不是曾经大言不惭地说过什么，‘客户的话就是圣经’，还有‘只要是客户的要求我们都要尽力办到’这之类的话吗？”

“嗯，真有道理。”忽视对方充满谴责的眼神，岛崎朝其他人摆了摆手，让他们停止看戏模式。

“不说那么多废话了，”菅沼虽然也对岛崎那一套不感冒，但还是率先把话题转回来，“司，这摆明了是冲着你来的，你有什么想法，能猜到会是什么人在背后吗？”

司皱着眉，把纸杯放在桌上，沿着桌边来回踱步，约莫两分钟后停下来说话。

“我早该想到的。”

浅雾幻的经纪人曾经以担心幻被狙击为由，要求调配三个身材高大的BG对幻贴身保护；司是其中最为高大的，便理所应当成为“见证浅雾幻失踪”的其中一员。即使在这之前，司和幻的接触也是最多的，并不是说幻特意地不同其他人说话，只是无论是交代正事还是普通调侃，也是对着司更多。倘若司是其中最为资深的BG那尚且能解释得过去，但他又恰恰是一个新手。

“他们一开始就看准了我这个目标，从头至尾的安排都有我的一席。”

“这是你接下的第一个单子，这布局人若是认得你，也只能是在之前，作为拳击选手时期或是学生时代。有没有怀疑的对象？”

“不，不会是学生时代……”他显得有些犹疑不决。

“拳击选手？若是外国人，手怕是伸不了那么长。若是日本选手，又有谁敢这么做？”

岛崎一路帮他分析，见他脸色越来越差，不禁出言询问是否需要休息一段时间。司沉默地坐下来，整理了一下思路，告诉其他几位自己需要一点时间好好想想。

“事已至此，看来我们只有等待。”

大伙见确实无从下手，便也只好作罢，寒暄了几句也就纷纷离开。

岛崎和司分别时特意嘱咐道：“如果有什么是自己无法解决的，一定要告诉我们。”

司领情道谢，也骑上机车往自己家去了。

而在机车飞奔在公路上时，一封来自石神千空的邮件传送到了他的手机中。

“你一定有很多事想问我。明早，实验室等你。”

\--

石神千空和狮子王司初次见面时，是在两人大学生涯中第二次校园祭的时候。

那段时期，学校刚好邀请了MIT的一组学生来校交流。带组的两位老师多少有点颠覆众多大学生对“老师”这个职业的印象。他们咄咄逼人，带头在公开课上挑讲课老师的刺，又在合作科研小组中百般阻挠本校学生的插手。话事的那位倒是还会笑笑，尽管在笑容之后吐出来的言词比任何人都要刻薄。另一位更为高大的老师则是沉默寡言，大多数场合都只是站在一边起到威慑的作用，使得本校的学生敢怒不敢言。石神千空刚刚好，见证了他们全程的刁难。

校方不是没有感受到学生的不满，只是碍于面子，更怵于对方的学术能力和地位，敢怒而不敢言。眼看这段自找苦吃的日子就要过去，石神千空站了出来，要求来一场两校对决。而对决课题，更是直指对方带头那位老师手下的团队正在研究的题目。

“您带了20名学生，我们作为主场，谦让是必须的，就只派出15名学生。”他当时的英文还不足够流畅，但也说出了堪称豪迈的气势。

事关自己的课题，对方高傲的带头老师欣然接受这个挑战。在一旁手足无措的校领导代表则跑出来，配笑着和两个心高气傲的科研人打商量，既然要比，不如比得全面一点，综合一点。意思是不单只科研，干脆连其他也比上一轮，正好一年一度的校园祭在即，对决之余也可共同庆祝。开朗热情的美国人正摩拳擦掌，听这一说，也纷纷怂恿着要比些什么跳舞，田径之类的，把先前剑拔弩张的氛围扭转了过来。那位像个保镖似的高大老师则是丢下了“Boxing”一词，便随另一位走掉了。

就冲这一词，石神千空找上了狮子王司。

司不太爱关注这些弯弯绕绕的东西，他也不怎么在乎集体荣誉，只是没有拒绝的必要。灵长类最强大学生险胜世界业余拳击锦标赛冠军给千空组拿下一分，也因此被星探发掘，走上了职业之路，又因此交上了千空这个朋友。此间缘分不必分说。

而在科研对决中，千空组小输一局，让对方的小组拿下一分，己方却拿到了独一无二的实验结果，在MIT交流小组即将离开日本时，石神千空向对面的老师骄傲地送上了这份研究成果，也终于让这两位老师加上二十位优秀的学生对这名来自日本的科研人另眼相看。

千空组的15名学生中，像司这样从事其他行业的还有三名，都分落世界各地。除去千空自己，剩下的十名据说也全都做了科研，而留在千空实验室的也仅剩下其中的两名，佐藤元和寺田诚，司也都和他们有过交流。

司一早来到实验室时，只有佐藤一个人在，看样子是熬夜看了一晚上机器。

“哦！司，你来啦！”佐藤撑着疲倦的面容朝司打招呼。

“嗯，早上好，克罗姆。”克罗姆是佐藤学生时代的代号，“千空还没来吗？”

“昨天说差不多这个点会到啦，他说如果你先到的话就进办公室去等他。”

司绕过一排嗡嗡作响的机器，推开了办公室的门。

“我早该想到的。”

浅雾幻的经纪人曾经以担心幻被狙击为由，要求调配三个身材高大的BG对幻贴身保护；司是其中最为高大的，便理所应当成为“见证浅雾幻失踪”的其中一员。即使在这之前，司和幻的接触也是最多的，并不是说幻特意地不同其他人说话，只是无论是交代正事还是普通调侃，也是对着司更多。倘若司是其中最为资深的BG那尚且能解释得过去，但他又恰恰是一个新手。

“他们一开始就看准了我这个目标，从头至尾的安排都有我的一席。”

“这是你接下的第一个单子，这布局人若是认得你，也只能是在之前，作为拳击选手时期或是学生时代。有没有怀疑的对象？”

“不，不会是学生时代……”他显得有些犹疑不决。

“拳击选手？若是外国人，手怕是伸不了那么长。若是日本选手，又有谁敢这么做？”

岛崎一路帮他分析，见他脸色越来越差，不禁出言询问是否需要休息一段时间。司沉默地坐下来，整理了一下思路，告诉其他几位自己需要一点时间好好想想。

“事已至此，看来我们只有等待。”

大伙见确实无从下手，便也只好作罢，寒暄了几句也就纷纷离开。

岛崎和司分别时特意嘱咐道：“如果有什么是自己无法解决的，一定要告诉我们。”

司领情道谢，也骑上机车往自己家去了。

而在机车飞奔在公路上时，一封来自石神千空的邮件传送到了他的手机中。

“你一定有很多事想问我。明早，实验室等你。”

\--

石神千空和狮子王司初次见面时，是在两人大学生涯中第二次校园祭的时候。

那段时期，学校刚好邀请了MIT的一组学生来校交流。带组的两位老师多少有点颠覆众多大学生对“老师”这个职业的印象。他们咄咄逼人，带头在公开课上挑讲课老师的刺，又在合作科研小组中百般阻挠本校学生的插手。话事的那位倒是还会笑笑，尽管在笑容之后吐出来的言词比任何人都要刻薄。另一位更为高大的老师则是沉默寡言，大多数场合都只是站在一边起到威慑的作用，使得本校的学生敢怒不敢言。石神千空刚刚好，见证了他们全程的刁难。

校方不是没有感受到学生的不满，只是碍于面子，更怵于对方的学术能力和地位，敢怒而不敢言。眼看这段自找苦吃的日子就要过去，石神千空站了出来，要求来一场两校对决。而对决课题，更是直指对方带头那位老师手下的团队正在研究的题目。

“您带了15名学生，我们作为主场，谦让是必须的，就只派出10名学生。”他当时的英文还不足够流畅，但也说出了堪称豪迈的气势。

事关自己的课题，对方高傲的带头老师欣然接受这个挑战。在一旁手足无措的校领导代表则跑出来，配笑着和两个心高气傲的科研人打商量，既然要比，不如比得全面一点，综合一点。意思是不单只科研，干脆连其他也比上一轮，正好一年一度的校园祭在即，对决之余也可共同庆祝。开朗热情的美国人正摩拳擦掌，听这一说，也纷纷怂恿着要比些什么跳舞，田径之类的，把先前剑拔弩张的氛围扭转了过来。那位像个保镖似的高大老师则是丢下了“Boxing”一词，便随另一位走掉了。

就冲这一词，石神千空找上了狮子王司。

司不太爱关注这些弯弯绕绕的东西，他也不怎么在乎集体荣誉，只是没有拒绝的必要。灵长类最强大学生险胜世界业余拳击锦标赛冠军给千空组拿下一分，也因此被星探发掘，走上了职业之路，又因此交上了千空这个朋友。此间缘分不必分说。

而在科研对决中，千空组小输一局，让对方的小组拿下一分，己方却拿到了独一无二的实验结果，在MIT交流小组即将离开日本时，石神千空向对面的老师骄傲地送上了这份研究成果，也终于让这两位老师加上十位优秀的学生对这名来自日本的科研人另眼相看。

千空组的15名学生中，像司这样从事其他行业的还有三名，都分落世界各地。除去千空自己，剩下的十名据说也全都做了科研，而留在千空实验室的也仅剩下其中的两名，佐藤元和寺田诚，司也都和他们有过交流。

司一早来到实验室时，只有佐藤一个人在，看样子是熬夜看了一晚上机器。

“哦！司，你来啦！”佐藤撑着疲倦的面容朝司打招呼。

“嗯，早上好，克罗姆。”克罗姆的佐藤学生时代的代号，“千空还没来吗？”

“昨天说差不多这个点会到啦，他说如果你先到的话就进办公室去等他。”

司绕过一排嗡嗡作响的机器，推开了办公室的门。


End file.
